


Rainy Night - Leo Reader Insert

by Taozibun (BonesJimSherlockandJohn)



Series: Kpop Reader Inserts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: And Ravi hats, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Leo Sweaters, Leo's Sweaters are the cutest, My favorite part of winter, Other, i don't know what i'm tagging anymore, i really like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesJimSherlockandJohn/pseuds/Taozibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning my collection of kpop reader inserts with some Leo Fluff~! Cute one shot. I wrote this as a gift for a friend of mine and now I'm just gonna write a bunch of them haha~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night - Leo Reader Insert

You woke up to a cold, empty bed. You pried your eyes open, trying to shake off the deep sleep that was pulling at you as you glanced at the clock. 3:00 AM. You sighed as the smell of coffee hit your nose and forced your body out of the warm cocoon of blankets, shivering as your bare feet met the cold hardwood floor of your apartment. Glancing around you spotted a large sweater placed neatly atop your dresser and quickly pulled it over your head, the fabric hanging on you like a dress. You decided to forgo the sweatpants at your feet in favor of your blue and black striped fuzzy socks as you began your trek to the living room. You padded silently down the hallway, stifling a yawn in the sleeve of the sweater. As you rounded the corner you stopped, your eyes taking in a familiar sight. You boyfriend, Taekwoon, was curled up on the window seat with a cup of coffee, watching the rain that fell gently outside. You couldn’t help the smile that crept across your face when you spotted the socks he wore, which matched yours. You made your way into the kitchen, quickly making a cup of hot chocolate before going back into the living room. You approached the man in the window, placing a hand on his leg in a silent question. He glanced at you, shifting his legs to make room for you to join him in the window seat. You did just that, wiggling closer to him until you sat with your back pressed to his chest. A few moments passed in comfortable silence, both of you sipping your drinks as the raindrops reflected the Seoul nightscape.

“You’re wearing my sweater.” Takewoon muttered quietly, neither a question nor an accusation. You hummed in acknowledgment, snuggling closer to your boyfriend. Another beat of silence before you answered.

“It smells like you.” The corners of his lips quirked up into a small smile at your cute statement. He placed his mug on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around your waist and placing his chin on your shoulder.

“Why did you get up?” He asked quietly, his warm breath caressing your face. Neither of you took your eyes off of the raindrops slipping down the window.

“I woke up and you weren’t there. It was cold.” Was your simple answer. He nodded and you both lapsed back into silence. You took another sip of your hot chocolate, the mug cradled between your covered hands. Taekwoon’s hands started rubbing your arms in a mindless manner, the action soothing to both of you. The man suddenly removed the mug from your hands, placing it next to his on the coffee table. He stood, pulling you to stand with him as he smiled gently down at you. He wrapped your arms around his own neck, placing his hands on your waist and started moving your bodies to a silent beat.

“What are you thinking about?” You asked quietly, tilting your head inquisitively. He regarded you for a moment before replying in a soft voice.

“You.” He said simply, smiling once more that private smile that he reserved for you alone. He began humming, a song you quickly recognized as Moonlight Sonata. You grinned at him, reaching up to tug at a lock of his hair.

“I never really took you for the sappy type. What would Hakyeon Oppa say if I told him, I wonder?” You couldn’t help but tease, giggling when his expression darkened. He suddenly swooped down, throwing you over his shoulder and you shrieked, breaking the serene quiet of the night.

“Oppa, stop!” You squealed and you felt his shoulders shake in silent laughter. Taekwoon walked down the hallway and pushed your bedroom door open with his foot. He dropped you onto the bed, staring at you with the look that always sent the VIXX members cowering. You stared back defiantly, a pout on your lips. He leaned down, caging you in between his arms.

“Don’t look like that.” He ordered, “It makes me go crazy.” You couldn’t help the smile that lit up your face at those words and he chuckled, leaning down further to capture your lips with his. After a moment he broke the kiss, placing a light kiss on your forehead before crawling into bed beside you and throwing the blankets over the two of you. He pulled you toward him until he could maneuver you to press your back against his chest once more and you smiled, cuddling into his warm embrace.

“Jagiya, I love you.” He whispered, burying his face in your neck as soon as the words left his lips. You sighed happily, lacing your fingers together.

“I love you, too, Taekwoon Oppa.” You replied, feeling his smile against your skin. You felt yourself drifting back into sleep, feeling safe and warm in Taekwoon’s arms.


End file.
